


The Caecuban White

by Nary



Category: Rome
Genre: Bitchery, Gen, Involuntary Birth Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little minx dares to smile at her from across the banquet room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caecuban White

The little minx dares to smile at her from across the banquet room. Atia smiles back, perfectly polite, and observes how her son's wife sends back the Falernian red, makes them open a new amphora of fire-coloured Caecuban white just for her. The Caecuban white that Atia gifted her dear daughter-in-law, whose sweet taste is more than enough to mask the faint taste of silphium. After a few more such thoughtful gifts, Octavian will surely put aside his tragically barren wife - so sad, and after she'd borne healthy children for her first husband too - and pick someone more suitable, someone who'll show his mother the respect she deserves. Atia can wait for the taste of that sweet victory.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Woman of Rome (The Claudian Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580372) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena)




End file.
